Mighty Moshin Emo Rangers
by alienphantom
Summary: When Evil attacks, who will save us? The Emo Rangers!


It was a typical day at Camp Wawanakwa, nothing out of the ordinary. Well, Heather disappeared, so that was something. Not that anyone really cared….

(On the Moon's surface)

W-Where am I?" Heather stuttered out from her position on the floor of a vast cavern. Suddenly, a mechanical stomping echoed through the cave, and she shivered as two points of red light glowed from the darkness. A large robot, about 10 feet tall, stepped into the small circle of light where the queen bee was sitting. She screamed, but it petered out in her throat as the strange mechanical being bowed down at her feet. "Who a-are you?" She asked shakily. "I am General Iron-Claw, your humble servant, my Queen." It answered in a mechanical voice. Heather looked shocked, but then smirked. "Queen, eh…?"

(Back at that crappy camp…)

"Anyone seen Heather?" Geoff asked as he was hanging out with his friends Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, and his girlfriend, Bridgette. "Nope." Gwen said happily, while everyone else shook their heads. They were lounging around the beach, listing to Trent's radio. Gwen was in Trent's lap, while Duncan was lying down, listening to his iPod with his head in Courtney's lap. She was talking to Bridgette while absent-mindedly stroking the bristles on his Mohawk. The party boy shrugged, then fell off his chair as the ground rumbled under their feet. A few shingles fell off one of the cabins, while the other up and collapsed (it was empty due to Owen-stink). The group of friends looked up in awe as a giant mechanical foot smashed the mess hall (again, vacant). It was connected to a giant robot, which had claws for hands. "I am General Iron-Claw!!! Fear me, humans!!!" It roared. Our favorite group of campers did what anyone else in this situation would do…they screamed their heads off. While they were, however, a strange blue glow surrounded them, then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Where the F&% are we?!" Duncan exclaimed as they appeared inside a high-tech looking room. "You are in the Command Center." A strange voice with a British accent echoed through the room. The six teenagers all turned to see a giant clear tube which ran from floor to ceiling, glowing slightly. Even more surprising was the _giant…disembodied…head_ floating inside. It/he had black hair and was really pale. :Uh, who the hell are you?" Gwen asked skeptically, convinced she was dreaming. "I am Captain Emo Head, and you have been chosen to defend the world as…The Emo Rangers!" Just then, a tiny robot with two little arms floated in front of them and said, in a squeaky little voice, "Hiya, you guys are gonna do great!" "Oh, and this is Emo 5" Captain Emo-Head added as an after-thought. After hearing all this, Geoff put his hand under his hat and scratched his head, confused. "Umm… did I hit my head or something?"

Captain Emo-Head rolled his eyes. "No! Listen, you six have been chosen to defend the world!" Suddenly, Gwen was lifted off the ground by a strange pink aura. A flash of pink light, and she was completely covered in her Ranger suit. It was all black with a mini-skirt, except for the tops of the converse she now wore, and the symbol on her chest, which was a broken heart with a drop of blood dripping from it. Her helmet had a heart shaped visor, all of which were a hot pink. "Gwen, your deep-set Goth disposition and natural distrust of 'Populars' has given you the power of the Bleeding Heart Emo Ranger!" Captain Emo-Head exclaimed. Gwen glanced down at her suit before she commented on it. "Cool." She said.

Then, Duncan was lifted into the air, but this time by a blood-red aura. He was engulfed in a flash of red light, and was clad in his own armor. It consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, gloves, helmet and loose pants, while his showing underwear and Converse were glowing scarlet. The symbol on his chest showed a silhouette of someone's head with several piercings and a fan of hair behind them. His helmet had a wide, thin visor with spiked red designs, and five glowing red spikes came from the top of the helmet down to the bottom back. Captain Emo-Head looked on with approval before saying loudly, "Duncan, your hate for the law, government, even your own parents, has given you the power of the Chaos Mohawk Emo Ranger!" Duncan flexed an arm, the muscles rippling under his suit before grinning behind his visor and saying, "Oh, yeah! Sweet!"

Next was Bridgette, who was lifted by an aura of bright yellow. She disappeared into a flash of lemony-light, and revealed her own armor. It was the same as Gwen's, except the symbol on her chest showed a bright yellow teardrop. Her visor was long and thin, like Duncan's, but rimmed in yellow, with three long yellow spines on the helmet. One on both side, and one on top, all sweeping back and hugging the helmet's surface. Captain Emo-Head set her down and introduced her power. "Bridgette, your sadness at all the hurt nature is enduring, and your natural caring personality, have given you the power to become the Weeping Tears Emo Ranger!" Bridgette shrugged, and said, "Whatever. Cool."

Next up was Geoff, who, with a blue flash, was out fitted in his own suit. It resembled Duncan's, but the accents were bright blue instead of red. His symbol was a solid blue X, while his helmet's visor was in an X shape outlined in blue. He spun and kicked the air, showing off his new strength. "Geoff, your history of awesome partying, yet your refusal to drink or smoke, has given you the healthy power of the Straight Edge Emo Ranger!" The party boy leapt up, yelling "Woo-Hoo!" and exclaimed, "Yes, dude! Bring it on!!! "

Next up was Courtney, who, after disappearing in a blinding flash of purple light, was out fitted in her own, unique armor. She was wearing black combat boots, purple and black striped leggings, a mini-skirt a black shirt, a purple belt, leopard print vest, and her helmet has black-outlined-in-purple hair spikes comin over the right side if the square visor, and, where her mouth would be, there was a purple pair of lips. She struck a pose while Captain Emo-Head introduced her power. "Courtney, your obsession with appearances and Duncan's bad influence has given you the trendy power of the Fashion Core Ranger!" Courtney held out her leg, admiring the tights, and commented, "Hmmm, nice."

Finally, Trent was blinded by a white flash of light as he was clad in his own armor. His was like the other guys', but his accents were pure white. His symbol was of two inter-twining arrows pointing in on each other, while his visor looked like a par of glasses. Several spikes of white-rimmed hair fell over the left side of the visor, and he had a chain for a belt. "Trent, your musical talents and soul-searching have given you the power of the Introspective Emo Ranger!" Captain Emo head yelled. 'Now, go out there and kick some robot ass!" With that, the teens disappeared and reappeared at the camp while General Iron Claw stomped about. "Aww, man. What do we do?" Trent asked as the robot continued its trail of destruction.

_Will our heroes be able to defeat General Iron Claw? Who cares, I just wrote this thing 'casue I was bored. Tell me if this is worth pursuing, please._


End file.
